halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrow
"Barrow was a prime Capitol-world. Situated conveniently in the outer edge of the Inner Colonies to supply food and goods to most of them, brining in a lot of revenue and a lot of loyalty. ONI didn't like its vassals tending loyal to someone else...especially an Inner Colony that could bring the coming war right into the heart of Human Space." Colonial History Establishment Established in 2412, just after the Inner Colony rush Barrow was a peculiar state caught between the strict regimental requirements colonists faced in the Inner Colonies and the penal-like conditions and sentiments of Outer-Colonists fleeing Earth control. Barrow is part of an ambiguous zone between the inner and outer colonies similar to Neos Atlantis and way station colony; Alluvion. Early Development (2412-2492) Stemming from a mixture of both elite pre-screen colonial candidates who had been waitlisted along with former convicts and isolationists hoping to escape the UEG's pervasive government Barrow's population formed its own political ideologies. Fitting to Barrow's place in Human Space, the population also featured many mixed views common in the Inner and Outer Colonies. Citizens did have sincere displeasure with many UEG policies, but felt that violence would not bring about favorable results. It was believed that organized lobbying and pursuing a platform in which to discuss the concerns faced by many within the UEG was the best option for resolving the growing dissidence. The political beliefs and ideology held by most Barrow residents would become known as the Concordat which would shape Barrow identity for centuries. The Insurrection (2492-2525) By the time the Insurrection was at hand Barrow was enjoying its 80th year anniversary of colonization. Barrow's Colonial Government at the time sided with the UEG and UNSC forces, many citizens of Barrow would even enlist to aid in the conflict. Throughout the Insurrection Barrow's Colonial Government did not stop its political campaigns for the establishment of a more fair representative branch of government for the Outer Colonies. Notably, the colonial government was often associated with Insurrectionist Sympathizer groups. The planet itself would be host to a small number of domestic terrorism events however the world avoided the brunt of the Insurrection. Due to the influence and power Barrow's Colonial Government held it is believed that were Barrow to join the side of the Insurgents, many more colonies would follow-suit. Were Barrow to join the Insurrection, a UEG victory was predicted to drop by over 10%. Out of appeasement the risk of Barrow becoming the enemy actually garnered it more political leverage within the UEG and helped progress its political missions, in hopes of easing the Insurrection. Notably, due to the UNSC usurping the CMA Barrow's Colonial Government was hard-pressed to begin refitting its own fleet of cargo and freighters for war in the event of large scale conflict arriving to the system, such an undertaking would be lead by the logistics department of the colony and would lay the foundation for the Barrow Defense Authority years later. Human-Covenant War (2525-2555) When the Covenant began it's genocidal quest across Human Space Barrow would not be spared its wrath. Fortunately Barrow citizens had outfitted its cargo fleets with light weaponry to defend against such an attack. Beginning in 2495 Barrow was able to refit only 65% of its two hundred sizable vessels granting them a light defense force of over 130 ships. In 2549 Barrow would be one of the outer-most colonies still left when a small invasion force arrived on the planet. When the UNSC usurped the CMA's role it left Barrow only lightly defended, completely abandoned by the time the planet was attacked. Thankfully Barrow's own defensive fleet was able to combat the small Covenant Strike Group and avoid a planetary glassing. It is widely accredited to the sacrifice of the skeleton crewed freighters and cargo vessels which endlessly threw themselves at the enemy biding time for Barrow warships to deliver critical damage to the enemy. The news of Barrow's victory was seemingly never relayed as the UEG assumed the planet a loss. With only twenty four refit ships remaining within Barrows makeshift fleet, 106 vessels were lost in the battle against a Covenant Strike Group of 15 ships. Barrow's defense was being supplied for by retrofitted freighters and transport vessels featuring welded on auto-cannons and loosely plated Scab Armor1. These jimmy rigged ships would became the backbone of a self-made and self-sustained Barrow Defense Fleet which would last them the remainder of the war. What remained of the orbital shipyards were converted into warship manufactories along with those located elsewhere in the solar system being mostly recalled to aid in the efforts. In the time after the battle until rediscovery six years later Barrow continued to build up its own military as the Barrow Defense Authority was formally recognized as a branch of government and military body. Barrow's new Planetary Government would also be the governing body for settlements throughout the system. Post-War (2555-2558) With the Barrow Defense Authority taking up defense in the absence of the UNSC during the final stretch of the war Barrow had become incidentally autonomous from the UEG. Unaware of the result of the war the Colony went dark and remained dark for six years. In 2555 the BDA deployed Flicker ''a project involving the deployment and activation of slip-space routes in continuous loops to nearby systems which would ultimately lead investigators to Barrow. At each relay was a small team whom had full intentions of stopping the relay from continuing any closer to Barrow if a non-human ship arrived, following the Cole-protocol thereafter to include self-destruction if necessary. Answering the call was UNSC whom alerted Barrow to the revived Insurrection with their apprehensive approach. UNSC support was relieved they wouldn't need to dedicate an unavailable supply of warships to defend the reclaimed colony. This somewhat Laissez-faire approach to defense with Barrow allowed Barrow to continue self-governing, a practice Barrow would not have relinquished so easily. Barrow's Defense Authority came into light conflict with the UNSC in 2556. Smartly both reframed from declaring any full conflict. Instead the 'Barrow Militant Accords' outlined that Barrow would not receive UNSC defense beyond a single patrol group, and its own defensive militia was forbidden from expeditionary ventures beyond the Rungeau System From 2549 to 2558 the Barrow Defense Authority which had grown from a band of logistics operators into a fully functioning military body had constructed numerous new warships to add to the fleet. This is largely accredited to the numerous ship yards which were stationed in the outer solar system for mining operations and the lack of surface infrastructure damage to the colony throughout the war. With the conclusion of the war and the self-actualized evidence that Barrow could indeed defend itself long term, it did not entirely deter Barrow from its original ideology of peacefully bringing about political change, but it did strengthen the notion that Barrow didn't need to bow to the UEG's authority as much as a subservient and to a degree should demand some of its goals. If Barrow, a more middle-ground independence supporter, were to go to war with the UEG it would surely drag along every other extremist group waiting for the opportunity. Barrow understood this, as did the UEG and more importantly ONI. As Barrows militarization ceased to slow down after reinvolvement with the UNSC and formally being a member of the UEG Barrow was threatened with several violations related to its overwhelmingly large police force. Largely ignoring the threats Barrow continued its militaristic growth and this lead to increasingly tense relations with the UNSC forces in system. Created Crisis (2558-Present) Prelude When the Created Crisis erupted in late 2558 Cortana's message was heard. A summit by the Barrow Planetary Government and her colonies within the system was held to determine a course of action, at this summit was UNSC leadership present in the system at the time. Tensions between Barrow and the UEG were temporarily ceased due to the imminent danger to both forces. While debating the terms of Cortana's proposal and the extent of refusing, word arrived of the attack on the Sol System. Barrows government, in support of resistance determined the people reserved the right to choose as the coming war would likely cost many of their lives. The Emergency vote saw the unanimous decision to resist the Created forces and defend the system. Immediate preparations were enacted to better combat the looming threat. Primarily the UNSC vessels in system left to spread word of the threat and to reinforce UNSC forces where possible, Barrows fleet was recalled to orbital defensive positions over colonies within the system and safe zones within the asteroid belts, and the non-able bodied population including children and the elderly began being moved into the underground shelters. Additionally, efforts to minimize the effects of an EMP related attack were taken on the surface and orbital defensive arrays. Only the small number of naval assets remaining in orbital positions were reinforced as the remaining fleet would not be recalled until after the initial EMP attack. Scattering the bulk of the navy was seen as a strategic risk in that the ships would be more useful if they were operational even if that meant they were not immediately present. Initial Conflict On November 11th 2558 a Created enthralled Guardian arrived bearing a Promethean siege force. With Barrows populations effectively moved into the expansive subterranean bunker city and smaller subterranean strongholds across the planet. Upon entering the system BDA forces remaining in orbit fired their volleys at the Guardian in an attempt to damage the construct before it was able to EMP the colony. Planet-side and orbital MAC stations delivered decisive blows to the Guardian as well to little affect. While stunned and featuring small signs of physical damage, the Guardian unleashed its attenuation pulse upon the colony. While initially losing power, in part due to the preparations made on the ships and stations kept on site, the BDA quickly regained its posture and continued the fight. For a brief moment it seemed as though Barrow would effectively fight off the Guardian as its primary weapon was made useless, as Promethean Phaetons began materializing and ravaging the small defensive naval force. Larger vessels were quickly eliminated by the Guardian's Converging Beam Cannons. With the true naval force of Barrow in transit to assist, having been by now alerted of the Guardian's presence, the small defensive preliminary force was swept aside with ease. Orbital MAC stations were destroyed without the necessary cover fire however the planet-side MAC stations remained effective on inflicting positive damage on the Guardian. Planet-side MAC stations were able to force the Guardian to the surface to avoid the converging fire from across the planet, this allowed the Guardian to settle over Cascadia, the planet capitol. Utilizing its disruption generator the capitol city center was decimated almost instantly. Additional atmospheric defenses were activated within the surviving infrastructure of the city and surrounding mountain-scape as Promethean ground forces were spawned. The frustration of the Created forces was palpable as it became apparent that there was no remaining population on the surface. Searching for enemies the Promethean forces were picked off quickly until efforts were transferred to assault the defensive gun batteries. What was a war zone was slowly dimmed and over taken by the Created Forces as Barrow's automated defenses were defeated. The Barrow Defense Forces arrived and wreaked havoc upon the Created forces still in orbit. Descending upon the Guardian with concussive MAC and missile fire the Guardian visibly wavered before it was able to redirect its attention to the unrelenting might of Barrows fleet. At this point concussive fire was direly necessary to keep the Guardian from utilizing its attenuation pulse on the unshielded fleets. With the signaling of the fleets arrival, underground silos awaked withdrawing close range mini-MAC platforms and rail-gun point defense turrets in the nearby mountains offering covering fire for the fleet above. With victory in sight for Barrow with minimal casualties and damage the Guardian began charging its attenuation pulse forcing the fleet to attempt to flee, most ships were able to escape however those that remained rained down upon the ruined city. Not the Battle but the War Evident that Barrow's true forces were either safe somewhere or located elsewhere entirely the Guardian abandoned the surface of the planet to take charge of the system-wide invasion unleashing promethean forces across Barrows minor system colonies. On the surface the battle raged on as endless hordes of Promethean forces took down or endangered vital defensive networks. Barrow Guard and Expeditionary forces were dispatched in droves to combat the threat with the Lance Corps proving most effective in the ongoing war. Government & Society Barrow's geographic position within Human Space made it a trading hub into the Outer Colonies. With Barrow becoming one of the major mid-way points for trade in and out of the Outer Colonies for dozens of star systems leading to the planets rich economic success and strong security force supplied for by the CMA and later the UNSC when it usurped such roles. Playing the role as a massive trade world Barrow contributed to both the Outer Colonies need for cheap machinery, and the Inner Colonies need for cheap food-goods. Capitalizing on the great wealth acquired from its advantageous location Barrow quickly began construction of its own trade ship fleet. While costly at first, Barrow was situated ideally for such an undertaking and quickly repaid itself in the first year post-completion. At its height Barrow commanded a fleet of over two hundred freight and cargo vessels. These would be later refitted into warships in 2495. Barrow, by 2558, while still a colony of the UEG maintains its own colonial government. The Barrow Planetary Government operated as a Representative Socialist Technocracy with a meritocratic cultural style of politics. It is lead by a council of elected masters in various fields of technology, science, health, and others. The Council, and sophisticated A.I. screen colonial concerns which are sorted appropriately to determine the field of the Council most suited to spear-head a response. The corresponding Council member would then act as temporary 'Chairman Elect'. The Chairman Elect acts as the project manager coordinating the Council towards a solution to the colonial distress until it is resolved at which point the position of Chairman Elect is usurped by the Council at large. Representative Divisions of Government * Education (Department of Education) * Defense and Law (Barrow Defense Authority) * Health (Barrow Health and Wellness Bureau) * Infrastructure (Department of Infrastructure) * Commerce (Trade Management Authority) * Energy (Barrow Energy Department) * Logistics/Transportation (Barrow Logistics Bureau) * Agriculture (Agriculture Authority) * Economy/Treasury (Economics Management Authority) * Environment (Environmental Management Bureau) Planetary Economics Barrow's economy Post-War resembles that of its former glory however overall less resources are exported. Due to its self-efficiency its economy does not rely on external forces and uses them only to boost its own aims and fund auxiliary projects without distracting from the federal budget. Its Pre-War and Post-War exports are identical however smaller in scope. The Barrow Planetary Government practices Isolationism since its reconnecting with the UEG and remains that way preferring to remain more involved politically than economically as to negate a reliance on the UEG in the event of another war. Exports # Aero-space craft including engines, parts: (44.30%) # Wheat/Beans/Potatoes/Apples: (22.70%) # Medical Equipment: (10.20%) # Bio-Fuels: (9.06%) # Large Engine Vehicle Carapaces: (6.92%) # Electro-Sensor Measurement Equipment: (5.80%) # Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine Cores: (1.2%) Labor Structure With a large focus on vocational integrity within government positions it comes as no surprise that Barrow employs a similar system within its education and general society at large. Adopting a highly communal social-state Barrow citizens spend their education time doubled over with vocational schooling which begins in concept at the early age of five through role-playing and Montessori-style education centers as the standard. Carrying over into adolescence children have explored a variety of trades and fields which receive some exposure altering dependent on quotas and colonial needs. By the age of twelve citizens begin their official exploratory phase of education in which over the next year they spend three hundred hours in twenty six different vocational fields of their choosing. By the conclusion of such time, an algorithm collects the participation and performance scores of an individual, collaborates with the citizens list of desired fields, and produces the as-ideal-as-possible field of study that the citizen will study until adulthood. Switching vocational fields is possible, and common however the algorithm attempts to provide the citizen with a combination of fulfillment and effective workmanship. Upon completion of basic education a Barrow citizen is certified in their vocational field and capable to join the labor force with minimal to no additional education or training. Typically transitioning directly into their field. Some citizens elect to learn continue education into more advanced fields or to change fields entirely. Utilizing a technocratic approach to labor management and economic stability work days are 6.5 hours long and the nation state operates on a 24/7 zero stop rotation. Shift overlap causes 2.5 hours of overlap between off-going and on-coming shifts and a ration system replaces a traditional pay system where the overall economic success of the nation state determines the excess or subsistence workers receive. In times of economic success, which has fortunately been common throughout the history of the government, citizens enjoy a greater return on work. Rations can be somewhat customized to reflect a citizens desires and interests however minimums exist specifically pertaining to family units with children. Cultural by-product The results of such a societal system has proven to produce a highly self-sustaining economy, labor force, and development which allows outside relations to only boost Barrow's economy and influence rather than become a factor of reliance upon them. Defense Reserves Program Alongside and deeply integrated into the education system of Barrow, following its independent operations beginning, militaristic doctrine has been incorporated into formal schooling. Practical weapons usage alongside an aggressive nutrition and fitness programs across all Barrow space creates a military reserves equivalent to the entire able bodied population. Coupled with the vocational training gives each potential soldier expertise in a field. With 57% of the population falling in the able bodied for military service that brings the technical military reserve strength of Barrow alone to 146,339,854 all of which having adequate vocational and combat training necessary to properly organize within the military and combat threats. Census Data Average Population Growth Rate: 6.027% or 0.06027 * 2412 - Initial Colonial Population: 20,000 * 2422 - 500,001 * 2432 - 3,500,754 * 2442 - 10,872,810 * 2469 - 52,677,701 (Insurrection Breaks Out) * 2500 - 99,532,446 * 2525 - 232,541,733 (Onset of the Human - Covenant War) * 2549 - 239,332,174 (Low growth during the war and high enlistment rate, battle takes place in orbit) * 2555 - 241,928,620 (Rediscovery by UNSC forces due to ''Flicker) * 2558 - 256,736,586 (Population boom begins shortly before the onset of the Created Uprising) *This does not include populations on settlements and installations throughout the Rungeau System* Known Locations * Premiore Pulimias (Continent) ** Cascadia (Population: 12.7 Million) *** Barrow Capitol Tether *** Cascadia Trade Center *** Barrow Logistics HQ *** Barrow Capitol Space-Port *** Subterranean Emergency Population Center ** Anchorage (Population: 8.8 Million) *** Anchorage Mining and Shipping District *** Anchorage Transportation HQ *** Old Bedford Space Port ** Bangor (Population: 8.5 Million) *** Mt. Heaven Space Port *** Bangor Shipping District ** Satellite (Population: 7.4 Million) *** Barrow Northern Fishery & Aquaculture Department ** Ballad (Population 6.9 Million) *** Barrow Southern Fishery & Aquaculture Management Department HQ ** Anpike (Population 6.3 Million) * Occiderram (Continent) ** Crystal (Population 6.5 Million) Political Climate While largely cooperative and sharing the essential like-minded goals to safe guard Barrow, it's neighbors, and the citizens inhabited said worlds; there is still political divide among the populations. Typically in regard to a more formal separation from the UEG, increased or reduced military funding and scope, and whether to remain sovereign or join one of the many recent Alliances sprung from the aftermath of the war vs the isolationist ways currently employed. Political Divisions With the, albeit tentative, re-integration within the UEG Barrow's culture shifted away from the notion that they may be the last pocket of civilized Humanity left following the war. This lead to a degradation of the highly united and patriotic climate citizens had lived within and gave way to the comfortability knowing they were largely more safe than previously thought. While some officials and scholars feel the recent, and low level, political tensions are due to ONI insurgents hoping to incite instability it is clear that large pockets of citizens under Barrow's government have mixed views on how to traverse into the future. As of 2558 upwards of 87% of Barrow Citizens were supporters of the Concordat belief system, with minor sects within distinguishing differences in opinion on how exactly that Concord should be established. Others feel more strongly towards allying with Insurrectionist factions or, less so, even allying with alien splinter groups and existing Alliances. Few and far between some citizens feel inclined to propose the full re-unification of Barrow within the UEG government and a return to a pre-war colonial state from which to enact the Concord from within, legally. Foreign Relations Barrow Defense Authority Created from the remnants of the Colonial Military Administration and the expansive logistics department which owned and operated hundreds of cargo, freight, and transport craft the Barrow Defense Authority became the acting militant force for the planet in 2549, however it had already refit 35% of its vessels into pseudo combat vessels beginning in 2535. Formally taking charge of the planets defense the BDA lead the colony up until 2555 with the Flicker initiative bringing Barrow back into contact with the UNSC. With the BDA making up the law enforcement and military its no surprise the BDA comprises upwards of 3% of the colonies population. Its isolationist defense-centric society employs over 7,702,098 personnel whom serve directly in the military as either law enforcement or within the Guard Corps, Space Command, or Air Control branches. From the remaining settlements within the system the total military personnel within the Barrow Defense Authority is 7,789,846. BDA-UNSC Relations Barrow, not wishing to succeed from the UEG nor be reliant on the UNSC for protections lobbied to utilize the Barrow Defense Authority as its Militant/Police force for colonial protection only. Technically limiting the potential for the BDA to expand however out of the interests for Barrow it was, it did grant the UEG and UNSC the security in the Barrow Defense Authority not conspiring into a insurrection. By 2556 the BDA was recognized as a branch of Planetary Government for Barrow who rejoined the UEG as a form of territorial colony. UNSC forces kept a small scouting group within the Barrow system under the guise of additional security however it was likely more of a supervisory agent. A single UNSC base exists on Barrow known as Camp Ramage, in system two Gladius-class heavy corvettes offer colonial support to Barrow. Tensions with the UNSC remained prevalent however friendly. The UEG remained fearful that negative interactions with Barrow could trigger a full on rebellion, and Barrow remained strict to remain masters of their own destiny. A small UNSC security force does remain in system, and UNSC Army forces are present at joint-training sites planet-side. As Barrow continues to operate its own military force which grows larger against UNSC attempts to police the BDA tensions have increased once again and is often referred to as a cold war. Through aggressive negotiations Barrow has been able to be part of the UNSC in regards to legal oversight and territorial pursuits by the UEG to regain its former size however Barrow remains sovereign in how it governs and remains exempt from taxation by the UEG due to supplying its own defensive measures and agreeing to a no-import embargo on the system where as Barrow's government supplies and manages the distribution of resources throughout the system independent from UEG aid. Non-Human Relations As a member of the UEG Barrow does share alliances with the Swords of Sanghelios however only technically. Agents of Barrow have yet to interact with any former member of the Covenant and similarly no emissary of the aforementioned species have visited Barrow. In regards to policy Barrow does not hold ill-sentiment towards alien races and values the alliance peace that exists among the two species. Talks have begun regarding opening Non-Human Embassies on the planet and initiating trade arrangements with like-minded states such as Jaeter. Immigration and Boarder Policy As a largely isolationist entity and with tensions between the UEG, specifically paranoia regarding O.N.I.'s historically pervasive behaviors Barrow has a strict immigration and boarder policy. Officially, immigration to Barrow is regulated by the UEG and thus Barrow does not reserve the right to close its boarders, however, policies regarding post-war population, labor, and infrastructure management allow for a degree of control by Barrow to limit immigration to the planet. Adhering to Barrow's post-war Population, labor, and infrastructure management a population growth rate acceptability range is set annually. Government officials have intentionally set these parameters to mirror the inherit population growth of the native population, leaving little wiggle room for an influx of immigrants to the planet. Due to a lack of immigration opportunity to the planet, thorough and highly controlled immigration procedures allow for superior investigations of immigrants allowed into the planet. Furthermore, asylum seekers have explicit priority to immigrating to the planet. The process in place is designed to limit only one of many ways for agents of O.N.I. to access the planet under the guise of normal citizens. Within the government of Barrow there is a level of discontent with how immigration is managed; some officials and parties argue that the limited immigration may create an anti-immigrant culture, reduce the spread of Barrow ideologies, and cast Barrow in a negative light; other groups and parties argue that the paranoia towards O.N.I. and the U.E.G. at large is indicative of larger issues and proves that Barrow should declare its independence; and finally some argue still for the full reunification with the UEG and therefore open boarders like on most colonies, this final group is considered the vast minority. Sphere of Influence The Barrow Planetary Government and Barrow Defense Authority does exert control and dedicate resources towards maintaining settlements through the entire Rungeau System. Relics of the Flicker Initiative also exist on desolate rocks in nearby systems as-well contributing to an early warning detection network for future conflicts. Within the Eta 7 Sigma System Barrow's Planetary Government oversees permanent settlements on numerous worlds in-system. Sanzer, the second planet from the host star is the inner-most world with permanent populations residing on the planet. Sanzer offers easy access to valuable metals along with acting as a scientific site. Appenon, the fourth planet from the sun, acts similarly to Sanzer to Barrow. The gas giants of the system serve as resource mining sites, outposts, and ship-yards to feed the Barrow economy and military machine. Planetary Information Barrow or, more technically, Eta 7 Sigma © is a terrestrial world within the Rungeau System. Geography Barrow is only lightly tectonically active and is in the early stages of continental drift. Being further from its host star may have slowed its progress as it is roughly 2 billion years late compared to Earth-like planetary super continental break-ups. Supercontinents such as Barrow's Premoire Terre is still the planets original super-land mass. While some speculate its progression has lead to two obvious continental plates being Premiore Pulimias (Primary Crescent) , respectively, and Occiderram (West Land) with a third Antarctic landmass known as Yuig Reichei (South Reach). It is speculated that significant biodiversity will begin to express itself as the two landmasses become increasingly separated. Currently the biodiversity present on Barrow is credited to its fierce mountain ranges which separate large swaths of land similarly to bodies of water. Its many archipelagos also contribute to a large array of diverse plant and animal life. Climate Barrow is covered in temperate rainforests, dense mountainous forests, and arctic tundra to the north and south. With an average temperature of 11.1 Barrow is slightly colder than Earth. Its arctic regions cover significantly more over the planet, while Earth's Arctic zones are located at 66.5 degrees N. and 66.5 degrees S. respectively Barrow's cold polar regions are located at 47 degrees N. and 47 degrees S. Which is equivalent to Earth regions such as Spain, being just below the arctic circle. The Equator of Barrow in the afternoon daytime sits at approximately 23° C. (77° F.) and is as low as 14° C. (59° F.) in the night and early morning. Most of the planet is covered in tall temperate pines which break only upon the sharp mountain faces that litter the planets surface. Flora & Fauna Barrow is host to a variety of natural life forms, evolved to survive in the generally cold climate of the planet. With limited ecosystems offered on Barrow coupled with its land mass being largely one continent Barrow does not feature the immense biodiversity exhibited on Earth. Monkola One of Barrow's native species: Lazuli-Phascoteles or Monkola as they are called more commonly. Their genus was based on the combination of their similarity to koalas and spider monkeys, combining both respective genus into Phascoteles and Lazuli based on its color similar to Lapis Lazuli. One of Barrow's more intelligence natives. It uses crude tools and seems to have a rudimentary proto-language which helps it coordinate in multi-family packs or tribes. Haulker A large mammalian species native to Barrow, the Haulker is used unironically in farming areas for its hauling capacity, females are also used for their milk and the livestock animal has lead to many Barrow-original home meals. Jackalope Barrow's own myth come to reality is the Jackalope which bears a striking resemblance to the 20th century popularized fictional TaunTaun especially in winter when its wooly white coat grows in. The males of the species also feature antelope like horns which serve a variety of roles for farmers and livestock families. The Jackalope stands nearly ten feet tall with females usually between eight and nine feet in height. Jackalopes are used for their light hauling capacity, moderate ridability, meat, milk, and ivory in low amounts. Wildermoose The Wildermoose is an obsure animal that resembles an Earth-born Moose. It is highly territorial and has been known to pummel already deceased opponents as a statement of dominance. It is speculated it assists in getting the scent deeper into the foliage and dirt as a warning to other animals as well. Herds of Wildermoose can be seen traveling across cold hilled regions or in small family units deeper within the forests. Thanks to the planets massive arctic regions however, life has found a way to conquer these frozen polar regions. Most animals on Barrow are wooly or covered in dense layers of fur or hair. While ocean life utilizes blubber and fat stores to remain warm. The only animals found on land not sporting fur or hair are animals restricted to the planets equator, and even then fur or hair is usually seen in patches on the animal. Noirge Fox Native to the Noirge Desert as the name implies the Noirge fox is the first example of major deviation within the mammals of Barrow where as adaptations similar to marsupials are seen. It is speculated that the lack of competition and scarce resources has promoted the development of marsupial style development and premature births due to rarity in suitable conditions for long gestation periods. Noirge fox are similar to squirrels or other rodents that hide and burrow in the volcanic crevices in the arid desert. Their horn like skull feature is vital in detecting lighting storms as well as other ecological warnings which can be detected on the ultra and infrasonic sounds. Additionally this nodule allows the Noirge Fox to communicate expressly in the infrasonic and ultrasonic sound spectrum and resist predators hearing them. Gown-Fish Occupying the niche environment offered by the Breach Salt Marshes Gown-Fish are massive cat-fish like animals which alternate between salt and fresh water throughout their lives. Prior to winter the Gown-Fish consumes a large amount of food during the seasonal breeding period in large schools, one of the only times the Gown-Fish interacts with other members of its species. After being impregnated the females return to the marshes inlets and use their massive tails to jump ashore and then their gown-like fins propel them over the rocks and mud into fresh water pools to hibernate. After the winter has passed and gestation has completed, the mother dies with the warming temperatures, her young consume her and remain in the fresh water pools for only five days before they are able to escape to the salt water. Since the males do not return to the fresh water pools, and the mothers sacrifice themselves to their young, each generation contains the only remaining members of the species. For this reason Gown-Fish are not permitted for consumption or hunting. Typically a Gown-Fish carries 10,000 fertilized eggs with a mortality rate averaging 40% from natural causes or predation, for this reason Gown-Fish are fiercely territorial and cannibalistic. Natural Planetary Features Premiore Pulimias * Cascadia Super-Range: The most inhabited continent of Barrow features one of the largest mountain ranges in both height and surface area. Known as the Cascadia Super-Range this site is rich in titanium and other precious materials. Stretching over 10,000km long and over 3,000km wide with a maximum height of 42km. * Cascadian Bay: A mega harbor comparable to the Mediterranean Sea, Cascadia Bay protects the capitol of Barrow, Cascadia, from strong equatorial storms while supplying a large sea of warm water for aquaculture, recreation, and a heating element for the surrounding land. * Premoire Boreal: The formal name given to the land north of the Super-range where a thick boreal rainforest covering roughly four-million square miles of land and featuring islands of cold marshes which offer a much needed shelter for Barrow biodiversity. * Lesser Boreal: While massive in size, the boreal rainforest located south of the Super-Range covers a slightly smaller space of 3.3 million square miles and acts as one of the most significant breeding coasts for Barrows mammalian marine life. Occiderram * Breach Salt Marsh: Positioned as far south as just under the equator and reaching 5,000km north the Breach Salt Marsh is one of the most significant biodiversity sites on the planet due to pools of fresh and salt water which freeze and thaw throughout the year giving host to a number of impressive adaptations and evolutionary traits. * Occiderram Lesser-Range: Marginally shorter in length and identically wide the lesser range divides the continent in half and features an expansive array of cave systems. * Noirge Desert: Located at the equator as far west as the continent allows the Noirge Desert is a desolate and barren swath of volcanic rock and sand which strangles any attempts life makes. Some exceptionally talented creatures have occupied this niche environment and taken full advantage of the lack of competition such as the Noirge Fox. Yuig Reichei * Yuig Reichei Subterranian Ecosystem: Yuig Reichei as a land mass is actually a massive dormant super-volcano which has erupted several times in the planets history. Erupting the entire plate and fracturing through the boundary between the crust and mantle the immense miles of cave systems offers a niche environment where warm temperatures and noxious gasses offer an oasis for life. Planetary System While abundant in artificial satellites and installations Barrow is naturally the host to one moon. Roughly half the mass and a radius of 75% that of the Earth's moon; Rye is a small rust colored companion to Barrow. Seemingly named after a type of bread rooted in Barrow's agricultural history. Rye is host to an array of installations and established populations most notably a testing stage for Lance Units. Known Residents * Calvin Volkov 1st Lance Regiment Captain of the BDA. Trivia * Barrow is named after the northern most city in the Alaska region of North America. * The namesake of many cities and settlements on Barrow are taken from cities located in the Northern regions of North America. * With a military-vocational education and labor system citizens within Barrow space complete their education and register with the Barrow Defense Authority as a member of the reserves giving Barrow one of the largest reserve forces and viewed as admirable by the Sangheili. References * 1 Scab Armor: Armor made from scrapping destroyed ships and transplanting hull plating from various ships to repair a more functional one. Patching a ship with rudimentary and non-uniform replacement parts giving the ship an appearance of having scabs. Category:UEG Outer Colonies Category:UEG Colonies Category:Concordat Affiliation Category:Non-aligned worlds Category:Secessionist governments Category:Autonomous Governments Category:Barrow Planetary Government Category:Planets